


Defy Expectation and Come Together

by Dokuhan



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Pre-Slash, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokuhan/pseuds/Dokuhan
Summary: “Besides, even if youarean omega – you’re way too cool to get treated like one.”--After a conversation with some friends goes in some less than desirable directions, Omi finds himself with some hurt feelings and a need to be understood.
Relationships: Fushimi Omi/Nanao Taichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70
Collections: 100FandomHell





	Defy Expectation and Come Together

His problem had started when he was hanging out with a group of friends before class.

Despite spending most of his time between the photography club and Mankai Company, Omi did have a few scattered acquaintances outside of his main circles. They were usually people he had classes with, maybe one or two from different departments, and the occasional friend-of-a-friend or partner-of-a-friend. Nobody he was particularly close to, but people he still enjoyed spending time with.

The particular group he was with at that moment were classmates – three boys, two girls – that he had his Small Business Economics class with. The six of them had become close at the beginning of the semester, after lamenting about their ridiculous syllabus. While he almost never saw them outside of school, they were fun to talk to. Most of their conversation topics were light, focused on assignments or swapping notes about other classes in the business department.

That day had gone differently than usual, though. The conversation had come up before class started as they took their usual seats in the lecture hall. One of the girls, Ayumi, was showing off pictures of her newborn niece. She passed the phone over to Omi, cooing about how small the baby was, “I can’t believe something so tiny could come out of another person. It’s amazing.”

Omi smiled at the screen, a giddy sensation building up in his chest. “She’s so cute.” He flipped over to the next picture. “I can’t wait to have one of my own someday.”

Ayumi smiled back, patting his arm. “You’re gonna make some girl so happy someday, Fushimi-kun. A family-oriented man can be hard to come by.”

“Oh, no. I’m interested in men.” He passed the phone over to one of their other friends. “Besides, I’m an omega. I’d be the one having the baby.”

A silence passed over the group. One of the guys, Takeru, wrinkled his nose as if he was trying to understand what Omi was saying. “No way you’re an omega. Look at you.”

“I’m…not sure why you think that’s something I would lie about.”

Another one of his friends, Sanae, tried to break the tension by laughing. “Omi-san, you’re so funny.” She put a hand to her mouth but didn’t actually stifle her giggles. “I just tried to imagine you with a baby, but it’s so unbelievable.”

Much to Omi’s displeasure, Ayumi joined her. “It is kind of amusing. I think because it’s so unexpected – do you use that in your street act?”

“Oh, that would make sense!” Takeru nodded, clapping Omi on the shoulder. “Good joke, man.”

“Besides, even if you _are_ an omega – you’re way too cool to get treated like one.”

“Exactly!”

As the rest of them kept talking over him, not even letting Omi get a word in edgewise, he felt a familiar sting in his gut. He wanted to tell them off or at least ask them to mind their own business. But at the same time, he didn’t want to disrupt the rest of the lecture hall or make a big scene. These people were still his friends and he would have to see them for the rest of the semester.

So, he just ignored his feelings and laughed along.

* * *

Omi tried his best not to let it get to him. In his mind, he knew it was a stupid thing to be upset about. But emotionally, it just dug deep into his heart – sitting as a constant reminder. Despite his best efforts to push the conversation out of his mind, it negged at him through the afternoon and into the evening.

“Omimi, what did that poor plate do to you?” Kazunari joked, cutting into this train of thought. “I think it’s clean enough.”

He startled and looked down at the plate in his hands, before handing it off to Kazunari to dry. “Sorry,” he apologized and tried to put on a smile. “Just distracted…”

“You’ve been kind of spacey since you got home. Did something happen?”

“Sort of. It’s not important though.”

“Talk about it anyway. It’ll make you feel better.”

“I agree!” Taichi chimed in from his spot at the dining table, where he was finishing an assignment. He said he wanted to do his homework down in the main living area because he liked the company, but it was probably an easier way of excusing himself when he got distracted. “You, like, never vent, Omi-kun. If you’re upset you can’t hold it in.”

Kazunari grinned, making a finger-gun motion. “That’s totally it, Taicchan. How insightful of you.”

“He’s just saying that because he doesn’t want to do math!” Tenma yelled from the couch.

“What? No! I really mean it, Ten-chan. I hate seeing Omi-kun upset. Besides this is science homework, not math.”

Omi couldn’t help himself but laugh at that. He dried his hands on dish towel before walking over to take a seat at the table with Kazunari. “It’s really not a big deal. I think I’m just being overly-sensitive about it.” As he explained the conversation he had had earlier that day, though, Omi felt himself getting more upset than he had initially been. His cheeks went warm and his voice tightened around a knot in this throat. He kept his hands pressed firmly together on the table so nobody would see them shake.

Afterwards, Kazunari tented his fingers in consideration. He hummed and nodded. “Yeah, I guess I could see why that would bother you. I didn’t know you were so interested in having kids.”

“I don’t talk about it often. A lot of people assume that I’m an alpha, then get put off when I tell them I’m not. So, it’s not worth getting into the details usually.”

“Why not just have one with a woman then? Even if she’s a beta or an omega, you can just have a baby that way then to make it easier.” Tenma suggested, unhelpfully. He hadn’t even moved from where he was sitting on the couch. Omi knew it wasn’t supposed to come off so insensitively, and on a day when he was in a better mood he would have explained himself better. But at that moment, it just grated on his already frayed nerves.

“Because **_I_** want to have my baby. I don’t understand why that’s so unbelievable or hard to understand.” Omi pushed his chair away from the table and stood up.

“Wait, I didn’t—”

“I have an exam tomorrow. I need to go upstairs and study. Thanks for listening.” As Omi started to walk away, he felt Taichi’s eyes staring intensely into his back. Part of him wanted to stop and ask why, but the other part of him couldn’t bear the risk of getting hurt a third time.

* * *

Obviously, Omi didn’t wind up studying when he got to his room. Instead he crawled up to his bed, lying on his stomach as he stewed in his conflicting emotions. He felt awful for snapping at Tenma and knew that he hadn’t tried to be a jerk on purpose, but that didn’t change how frustrated he felt. At 20-years-old, he had already heard the same spiel from everyone. Stuff about how he “didn’t seem like an omega at all.” How funny it was that a guy like him enjoyed domesticity and didn’t just see it as a necessary obligation, that he wasn’t relegated to that role for his secondary gender and took up the responsibility on his own. Then there were the well-meaning, but oblivious people that tried to reassure him that “omegas aren’t just baby-making machines” without knowing what he wanted. Not to mention those who told him he should just “settle” for an alpha female if he was going to be so “stubborn” – because no male alpha or beta would want him.

He smashed his face farther into the pillow, hoping the material muffled his groan.

The door to his room opened, letting in light from the porch, and then closed again. The ladder up to his bed squeaked with the weight of someone climbing up.

“Omi-kun…” Taichi whispered, “Are you asleep?”

For a moment, Omi considered lying and just keeping his head down. But he figured that wouldn’t do him much good, especially since Taichi hadn’t done anything wrong. So, Omi flipped onto his back and made room so they could lie next to each other. He tried to push down the fluttering feeling in his chest. There was a tension between them; not something bad, more just something they were carefully avoiding and had been since they first met. Taichi’s age was only a small, negligible factor in it. Their responsibility to the company and preservation of their friendship played a bigger role.

Still, it was hard to ignore the urge to lean in when the weight of Taichi’s body pressed into his side. The shared body heat, added with Tachi’s distinct scent of pansies, hazelnuts, and whatever leave-in conditioner he used, was comforting. Omi unconsciously nuzzled his face into the crown of Taichi’s head, breathing in deeply.

“Ten-chan felt really bad about what he said after you left. He wasn’t trying to make you more upset – he just doesn’t get it.” He continued when Omi made a noise to acknowledge that, “A lot of people made really dumb jokes when I presented. Stuff like how the rest was probably rigged and whatever because there’s no way I could be an alpha. It’s not the same, but…I don’t know. It sucks a lot.”

“It’s the assumptions.”

“Yeah! Totally. Or when people treat you different after. Ten-chan…he looks and acts like an alpha. So, everyone treats him like one.” Taichi paused. “Except Yuki, I guess. Either way, he’s not the butt of a joke most of the time.”

“I still shouldn’t have snapped at him. I’m the adult in the situation.” Despite saying that, he huffed in exasperation. “Just because I’m mad at my other friends doesn’t mean I can take it out on Tenma for just being…Tenma-like.”

“Meh, sometimes he needs to be knocked down a few pegs.” Taichi shrugged. They laid in silence for a minute before he tentatively started the conversation again. “So…Omi-kun wants to have a baby…”

Omi’s face went warm, all the way to his ears and the back of his neck. He cleared his throat, “Well, uh, not _right now_ , obviously. I want to finish school first. Get a job. Find a partner.” He squirmed in place, feeling Taichi’s eyes on him once again. He didn’t want to turn his head to see what kind of expression he had or just how intently he was being looked at.

“Do you…” he started, quiet and unsure. “Do you have anyone in mind? Or anything like that?”

“Maybe…” His palms felt sweaty and he tried to flex his fingers to alleviate the sudden numbness in them. Blood rushed through his entire body, giving him a warm, woozy feeling that was not exactly unpleasant. Despite the tingly sensation in them, his fingertips lit up like fire as they brushed against Taichi’s.

Tachi laced their fingers together, reverently rubbing his thumb against each knuckle. Compared to Taichi’s, Omi figured that his hands were probably much rougher. He wasn’t used to being doted on like that, being treated like he was delicate and cherished. It was something he wanted to get used to and experience every day, no matter how selfish it sounded. The last time he had experienced something so deep was when Nachi was still alive.

“Can I tell you a secret?”

Omi swallowed, tightening his hold on Taichi’s hand in lieu of saying yes.

“When you mentioned wanting to have a baby, I started thinking about…” Taichi paused, wiggling in place. He shifted his body weight, still pressing into Omi but turning onto his side to lean in towards his ear. His voice wobbled, caught somewhere between embarrassment and a bold front, “How handsome Omi-kun would look if he was going to have my baby.”

His heart pounded in his ears and he struggled to catch his breath. If he had been standing, his knees would have given out underneath him. He thanked modern medicine for his suppressants because that confession and the sensation of Taichi’s scent hitting his senses would have been enough to set him off. Omi steeled himself, rolling onto his side so they could look at each other.

Taichi, bright red and wide eyed, spoke up before he could question it. “I-I mean…not right now! I gotta finish school too, and I wanna go to college too.” He tried to turn away, speaking at a mile a minute. “I know it’s kind of dumb, since I’m like…well, you know, a kid. But I really, really like you and it’s like I can’t stop thinking about you sometimes, right? I don’t know what it is, but I totally get it if you think I’m weird now and—”

“Taichi,” Omi interrupted, letting go of Taichi’s hand to hold the sides of his head. “Breathe.” They took a few deep breaths together, before he continued. “Do you really mean that?”

“Yeah…” Taichi nodded, placing his hands over Omi’s. “Obviously, I want us to date and stuff first.”

“Well, yeah.”

“I wanted to say something for a while, but I wasn’t sure how. I wasn’t planning on doing it like this.”

“Best laid plans don’t always work out. I was thinking the same thing,” Omi chuckled, feeling the day’s anxiety melt away. There wasn’t going to be any point in rushing things, because they had all the time in the world, but it amazed him how just getting things out in the open lifted a lot of the weight he had been carrying. “I like you too.”

Taichi jolted, flashing a big grin, “Seriously?”

“Seriously.” He dropped his hands, wrapping his arms around Taichi’s shoulders. “Let’s just hold off on talking about kids and things like that for a while, though. I don’t think I can emotionally handle it.”

“Ah, yeah.” Taichi curled his fingers around the hem of Omi’s shirt and rested his forehead against the center of his chest.

“One day at a time.”

“I like the sound of that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm here to do everything in this goddamn house once again. I feel like I'm still having a hard time with Taichi's voice, but it'll get there eventually.
> 
> I'm not exactly sure _when_ this would take place in-story, but it's an idea I've had rattling around in my head for a while. I wanna touch on it more, but I don't want it to be a whole thing like my other fic, Upgrade, so it would probably be more like little vignettes. I'm holding off on a series tag though. 
> 
> Thank you [Lyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/press05/) for giving this a quick once over.
> 
> Ahh and before I forget, this is an entry for my[100fandomhell](https://100fandomhell.dreamwidth.org/profile) challenge


End file.
